


For in the End It Bites Like a Snake and It’s Poison Stings Like a Viper

by Matterofhope



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: A fight scene, Again, First Meetings, Fluff, Hal Emmerich - Freeform, Hal the supportive husband, Jupiter Family, M/M, Otasune, Some bonding, dave gets blackmailed, dave handles a gun, david is angry in this one, i tried my best lol, mention of olga, meryl silverburgh - Freeform, not a satisfying ending, now it has roomate!otasune, roy campbell - Freeform, solid snake - Freeform, you might hate Campbell in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Matterofhope
Summary: The cordycept virus had taken over the world. Leaving Dave and Hal to fuck off to the middle of nowhere. They lived that way for years...until they got a visitor.
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Metal Gear Solid - Summer Games -2020





	For in the End It Bites Like a Snake and It’s Poison Stings Like a Viper

The world had barely seen the 21st century before the virus broke out. People and their mentality became watch-out-for-yourself _only._ You do whatever it takes to keep _yourself_ alive. 

I guess in a way….the world was already like that. 

Dave and Hal were living in the city when the virus hit. When it happened they left the city immediately and drifted for a while. Until they eventually found an empty home somewhere out in the country. No one was around to tell them they _couldn't_ occupy it. 

_‘Whatever it takes to keep yourself alive.’_

14 years of little to no interaction with other humans. Theres no _need_ to come into contact with other humans. 

So why is someone knocking at their door?

Hal locked eyes with Dave. “Who would visit us out here?” He asked.

Dave stood up from his chair. “I'll check.” 

“Wait.” Hal grabbed his forearm “the person on the other end of that door could be dangerous.” 

“Then what do you suggest I do?” Dave asked. 

Hal thought about it “You have a gun don’t you?” He let go of his grasp on Dave’s arm. 

“I’ll take a knife.” Dave disappeared in the kitchen, coming back with a chief knife “Good for close quarters.” 

Hal stared at the blade in his hands. “Be careful, please.” 

“Of course,” Dave responded. 

He made his way to the door. Peaking through the blinds _first_ to try and get a view of what was on the other side of the door. 

Dave couldn't believe it. 

He grabbed the doorknob, weighing his options. 

He finally opened the door and relaxed a bit when he saw it was his old commanding officer. 

“...Colonel?” his face turned to confusion. 

“David.” His old CO smiled.

“Why are you here?” Dave asked. 

Campbell leaned on his cain. “Not happy to see me?” 

“It's a bit strange to receive a visit from you after 16 years of no contact.” Dave said “There has to be a good reason you’re here, Colonel. How did you even find me?” 

The colonel’s eyes darted a few places before he returned a response, “May I come inside?….is anyone else here? I’m not infected if that's what you’re worried about.” 

Dave swallowed dryly “Come in.” He turned back to walk further back inside the house. “Hal, it's my old Commanding officer, from the Army.” 

“ _He's_ the one who was at our door!?” Hal appeared in the doorway with a bottle of mustard in his hand. His expression softened. 

“Roy Campbell” the colonel gave a small smile in some sort of an attempt to make a good impression. “Nice to meet you,” he said. 

“Nice to meet you...Hal Emmerich.” 

Campbell’s eyes darted between Hal and Dave “You two?...” 

“It's none of your business what we are.” Dave shot back. “What _is_ my business is why or how you’re here.” he pulled out two chairs from the dining table. 

“I don’t appreciate the hostility, David.” Campbell sat down. 

Dave sat down across from him. “I want answers.” 

Campbell took a deep breath “This virus has been destroying everything for the past decade-no- _more_ than a decade. It's the reason for the fall of humanity. The globe’s downfall. Doctors and the Military have been searching for a cure, _something_ to put an end to this.” he shifted in his seat. “We found a little girl. Her mother died some years ago, her father is M.I.A. She's immune. With her, we can make a cure.” 

“How sure are you that’ll she end all this?” Dave asked, “that’s a lot riding on one little girl’s back.” 

“We’re very sure. She just needs to be smuggled to Washington. _There_ she can work with scientists, doctors and they can find a cure.” Campbell said.

Dave glanced at Hal, who was still watching from the kitchen doorframe. 

He returned his gaze to Campbell. “Let me guess. You want me to take her?” 

Campbell grinned. “You’ve always been smart David.” 

He crossed his arms. “Why _me_?” 

“You’ve always shown yourself to be capable. I didn’t know who else to go to.” he sounded desperate. 

“Thank you, Colonel…” He leaned forward. “but I have a feeling you aren’t telling me the whole truth.” 

Campbell propped his hands on his cain. “Shes Olga Gurlukovich’s daughter.” 

Dave cocked his head. “...What?“ 

“Olga got infected. She….She had to be executed. The girl got a bit too but she never turned.” 

“Executed?” 

Campbell nodded. 

Dave realized. “That’s how you figured out she’s immune.” 

Campbell nodded in response. 

“Look, Colonel. I barely knew Gurlukovich.” He made a sympathetic face. 

Campbell stared at the floor. “I figured the relationship might do something to soothe the girl about a man smuggling her to Washington.” 

“You should have thought of something better then,” Dave responded. 

The colonel's expression grew dark “I’m asking you nicely David. I didn't want to have to do this. Especially not in front of your boy toy over here.” 

Venom made its way into Dave’s tone. “What did you say?” 

Campbell leaned back in his chair. “I don’t think you want Mister Emmerich hearing about your transgressions in the CIA…” 

David scoffed. “You son of a bitch.” 

“Call it blackmail, call it whatever, Dave.” 

Dave shook his head. “Don’t call me Dave.” 

“So what will it be?” Campbell asked. 

“Fine then.” Dave says. “You blackmail me into taking this girl, then what?” 

“It's simple” He searched in his pocket. “just take her to these coordinates” Campbell found a piece of paper. “make sure she's in one piece. That’s all.” 

Dave tilted his head. “That’s it?”

Campbell nodded. “Plain and simple.” 

Dave looked back to see Hal give him a nod of approval. “I’ll do it.” 

**~**

“I have to ask colonel.” Dave threw him a folded blanket “is there anything I should be worried about? Anyone planning on coming after me? Or even the girl?” 

The colonel caught the blanket with ease, “No. No one should come after you.” 

“No one will, or no one _should_?” Dave put his hands on his hips like he was consoling a child. 

“No one _should_ ,” Campbell responded. 

“I don’t find that reassuring.” Dave gritted his teeth, “if you need anything else I’ll be down the hall.” he hurried out the living room. 

**~**

_10 am_

Roy pointed to the location where the girl was being held. Pointing out a specific route. “if we go this way, we should get there in a few hours.” 

“I'm all for old school” Hal sat down at the dining table. “but on the other hand…. I snagged this.” he shows a small phone-like device. 

“What is that? A GPS?” Campbell asked. 

Hal nodded. “They have new batteries. Should last us, it’s only for a few hours right?” 

“Right,” Dave said. 

**~**

The route took them to this brick building in the middle of a vacant city. It only took them a few hours as they had expected. 

  
  
  


Hal and Dave followed Cambell up some flight of stairs until they stopped in front of a closed-door. 

“Meryl.” Campbell knocked, “Meryl, it's Roy. The Soldier agreed to take Sunny. Here's here with me along with a friend.” 

She opened the door, “You couldn't have called beforehand?” She only set aside a glance for Hal and Dave, then she let the door open all the way. 

“I didn't want to call with the good news.” Cambell told Meryl, “For all, I know he was going to back out last minute.” he glanced at Dave “but he agreed…. begrudgingly.” 

Dave and Hal followed each other in the room. A silver-haired girl stood inside, leaning on a desk. 

She looked about thirteen. Grey pixie cut, with a striped long sleeve. 

“Sunny…” Roy tried to smile. “these are your tour guides. Dave and Hal” 

She perked up “Dave and Hal?” her soft voice almost a squeal. “like 2001 space odyssey? That's so cool!” 

Hal and Dave exchanged looks. Neither of them could help but grin. 

“They're going to escort you to Washington,” Campbell added. 

“Oh.” She nodded. “Yeah, my tour guides like you said.” 

Hal fiddled with his glasses before walking up to her. “you ready?” 

She nodded again. 

“Wonderful.” he grinned. 

Dave gave an artificial smile at Campbell, paying no attention to the other woman in the room. “we shouldn't waste no time right?” Dave asked. “You two ready to go?” 

They both nodded. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I apologize for the abrupt ending. I wasn’t too sure how to continue this AU....So I decided to just release a little glimpse into this universe. 
> 
> It’s inspired by TLoU and I guess it also has things from the MGS1 Mission briefing to be honest. (Specifically the part where Dave gets blackmailed, shhhh)
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
